castleminerfandomcom-20200215-history
CastleMiner Z
CastleMiner Z ''(Z is for ''Zombies) is the newest edition of CastleMiner. It is about 80 MP (equivalent to $1), as it was 240 MP originally. The difference between the two games is that this game has weapons, which you use to kill zombies, skeletons, and dragons, while gathering materials to build structures or craft new items. Due to the addition of enemy A.I., CastleMiner Z has significantly less block types and can only support up to four players online as opposed to 16 player support in CastleMiner. Game Modes There are a total of five game modes: Endurance, Survival, Free Build, Dragon Endurance, and Creative. Endurance Endurance's objective is to get as far in the world as you can while fighting enemies. Building shelter isn't the objective of the game, but is advised, as fighting enemies at night isn't an easy task. Killing the undead dragon unlocks the game mode Dragon Endurance. Dying online will make the player wait twenty seconds before they can respawn. This mode is the only mode available in the trial. Survival Survival's objective is to find resources, build a shelter and fight enemies. Building a shelter immediately is key to survival, since the night is when the horde of zombies come. Fighting enemies at night is not easy, especially on hard difficulty. It is recommended that the first rare resources you come across (except for Iron and Diamonds) should be used for your shelter's exterior, because dragons can destroy rock on hard difficulty. Don't run around at night unless you have some weapons, like Diamond weapons, or Bloodstone weapons. There is also a new Hardcore mode in Survival. In hardcore, you cannot teleport. Also, when you die, you lose all your items and get the default items you start out with. Free Build Free Build is a game mode that lets you build and craft what you want without the undead bothering you. You can save your world and take it on survival mode at the Main Menu after you selected either Online or Offline play. Dragon Endurance Dragon Endurance's objective is to fight wave after wave of dragons, going up in difficulty as you progress. Building weapons is your priority, as killing a dragon with the default pistol is nearly impossible. Creative It's basically where everyone has Unlimited Resources and they can also decide to have enemies in their game or not but it can only be played after you use the promo code from the First Castleminer Game. Note: "Promo Codes Vary in Between Consoles" Enemies *Zombies *Skeletons *Dragons *Demons Updates 1.2 *Dragons are introduced. *Assault Rifle Promo Code is now being used 1.3 *Dragon Endurance Mode is introduced. 1.4 *Added in a new enemy type that spawns in Bloodstone Hell *Added Teleporter and Locator *Smoother transition between items in inventory. *New music. *Creative Mode was added (requires a Promo Code from the First Castleminer game to play) *Assault Rifle Promo Code replaced with Creative Promo Code. Bugs and Technical Problems 1.3 *The game is prone to corrupting save files. Corrupted save files will likely cause the world to either not load properly or to load and update extremely slowly. **Avoiding: Always make sure to delete save files you don't need and to exit the game properly. Do not simply exit to the dashboard. **Fixing: You must delete the corrupted save. If you wish to keep the save, have a friend join you in a game on the save so that he/she can download the map which will not be corrupted, leaving you to be free to delete all your saves and then redownloading the worlds from your friend. 1.4 *Join session errors for Creative game modes 1.41 *Fixed Join Session Error for Creative game modes *Resets all Creative promo Codes (Meaning you after to re-enter the promo code after doing the update) 1.4.4 *Weapon Zoom Increased slightly (Except for Pistol and Shotgun) *Erase and Optimize Storage Feature Added. Category:CastleMiner Z Category:General Information